Water For Elephants
by EdwardandBellaFan1
Summary: Life Is The Most Spectular Show On Earth
1. Trailer

Edward: (V/O) My life was great I had two wonderful parents.  
Shows: Edward walking into the kitchen, he goes over and kisses his mom on the cheek.  
Elizabeth: Morning sweetie. (smiles) Go over to the table, sit and I will habe your breakfast ready soon.  
Edward Sr.: (looks up from paper) Mornin' son.

Edward: (V/O) I had my whole life planned out before me.  
Shows: Exam room, the teacher is in the front and Edward is sitting at a table with other students.  
Teacher: You've got two hours to complete the test.

Edward: (V/O) Until something happened that had changed it forever.  
Teacher: Mr. Masen the Dean would like to see you.  
Shows: Dean's office, Edward, the Dean and a Police Officer are there.  
Police Officer: Son there has been an accident, you're parents were killed.

Edward: (V/O) And just like that I had nothing.  
Bank Representative: I'm sorry I don't know how to tell you this but according to these papers the bank owns everything.

Edward: (V/O) Not knowing what else to do I ran.  
Shows: Edward walking a train track, he's walking along the side and all of a sudden hear train.

Edward: (V/O) So with nothing to loose I did the only thing that I could.  
Shows: Edward jumping onto the train, it's a compartment. There sitting by a table is an old man and some workers.

Edward: (V/O) I didn't know that it was a circus train, but I still don't regret getting on that train.  
Shows: Edward being lead to the main cart, in there is a table with men all around it.  
Emmett: Sir there's some kid here. Turns out he got on board last night without anyone knowing.  
Edward: I just want some work sir.  
Uncle Al: (turns around) You think it's that easy?  
Edward: No, sir.  
Uncle Al: Why you here?

Edward: (V/O) I was ready for anything that the road would bring me, that was until I saw her.  
Shows: A beautiful woman, she has brown hair a bit pass her shoulders, a heart shaped face and brown eyes.  
Edward: Who's she?  
Carlisle: You stay away from her, she's the ring leader Jacob Black's wife. She's also the star attraction on this circus.

Edward: (V/O) Everything also changed when I met Rosie.  
Shows: A big grey elephant. Jacob, Bella and Edward are there with her.  
Elephant Guy: So this is it. Good luck with it you're gonna need it.  
Jacob: Wait why would we need luck?  
Elephant Guy: Because this elephant is dumber than a sack of hammers.  
Shows: Later, Edward and Bella are still there with Rosie, Rosie has her trunk on Edward's shoulder.  
Edward: Hi the name's Edward Masen.

WATER FOR ELEPHANTS  
Starring:  
Robert Pattinson as Edward Masen  
Kristen Stewart as Bella Black  
Taylor Launter as Jacob Black  
Christoph Waltz as Uncle Al  
and  
Hal Holbrook as Older Edward Masen  
Coming onto and twilightfanfiction1 (my website, is on profile underneath homepage) March 15, 2011.


	2. Prologue

**Water For Elephants  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and WFE belongs to Sara Gruen.**

Prologue

EPOV (90 or 93 years old)

I remember it like it was yesterday, well actually I remember it better than yesterday because I can't even remember yesterday, I was 23 years old it was the same day as the final exams at Cornnell University. I was suppose to take the exams and then I would be a Veterinarian but something happened on that day that had changed everything.

1931

"Edward honey time to get up or you're going to be late." I heard my mom say.

"Alright I'm up."

I opened my eyes and sat up, today was the final exams, after this I will be a Veterian just like my dad, we were going to be working together soon.

After I brushed my teeth and got ready for the day I went downstairs to the kitchen where my mom, Elizabeth, was standing at the stove making breakfast and my dad, Edward Sr., was sitting at the table reading the morning paper.

I walked in and went over to mom kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie," Mom said smiling at me. "Go over to the table, sit and I will have your breakfast ready soon."

"Okay mom," I said walking over and sitting next to dad. "Morning sir."

Dad stopped looking at the paper and looked up at me.

"Mornin' son. You ready for today?" My father asked, as ready as I'll be.

"Yes sir, I'm ready." I said as mom came over and placed a plate in front of me.

"Here sweetie eat up."

"Okay thanks mom." I said smiling up at her.

"Your welcome baby, don't forget your father and I want to pick you up after your exams," Mom said finally sitting down and eating with us. "We're taking you out to eat so don't eat anything after the exams."

"Okay."

Ten minutes later after I was finished eating my breakfast and saying bye to mom and dad I made my way to Cornell University, a few guys from my class came up to me.

"Edward hey, you ready for the exams?" My classmate, George, asked.

"Yep, I'm ready are you guys?" We were walking up the front stairs.

"Yeah don't worry about nothin' we've got this." My other classmate, William, said smiling.

William was always smiling whenever I saw him he always had a smile on his face.

"Alright, let's do this." I said as we walked into class and took our seats.

"Okay is everyone here?" Our teacher Mr. Johnson asked looking around the room for any empty seats.

After a few seconds he went over to his desk and picked up a stack of papers.

"Alright everyone take one and pass it along we ain't got all day. You've got two hours to complete the test, no talking for if you do I'll take your test and you'll get zero and please take your time and do it right. Good luck everyone." Mr. Johnson said as he started passing out the papers.

After I got mine I smiled at the girl next to me, her name was Victoria, I kinda have a crush on her but no one knows. At least I think that no one else knows.

"Mr. Masen the Dean would like to see you." Mr. Johnson said before I could put my name on my paper.

"Now?" I asked, what could be so important that the Dean would have to speak to me right now?

"Yes."

"Okay." I said getting up and walking over to Mr. Johnson.

Please review, I'm trying to make it like the movie but without using any of the lines


End file.
